thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Willie Fry
Name: '''Willie Fry '''Age: (12-18) 13 Gender: '''Male '''District: '''12 Info '''Personality: '''A funny young boy with a lot of witty and sacarstic jokes. He is '''Gay,very loud and very sassy but normally very kind and genrous. He hates confrontation so normally backstabs people he dosent like. Weapon: (1-3) Bow and arrow and dagger Strengths: Easy charmer most girls become friends with him and most boys feel then need to protect him like a brother or son. in fighting and surving wise his best strength is desicion making while only just being able to use a bow and arrow. Due to hes lack of strenght and accuracy he has develop a skill in medical '''for example bandaging and ading wounded. The brains in the family willie is tactical and intelligent. '''Weaknesses: Weak, he also will tend to try and aid anyone even if he shot them making him a easy target but''' will stick with his team''' if they tell them not to aid someone Fear(s): Being alone( having no team) killing someone even the most horriable Games Strategy: '''Allying with others if that fails he will hide near other people so he can aid him and ally them if they get hurt '''Alliance: '''Will ally with most districts. He tends to try and befriend the girls of the districts so then the boys feel like they need to protect him as they our the district girls friend. he must ally''' Forced by bullies to voulnteer Token '''A tattered saints bracelt round his wrist giving by his sister before she left '''Training Strategy: '''Try his best by showing his skills in healing and only show a little bit of his bow skills so people dont realise he is rubbish '''Bloodbath Strategy:' '''Run to his sister who will collect a weapon for them if sister is not in the games he will run to the woods '''Games Strategy: '''Stick with his sister or if she is not in the games he will stick with a big alliance or the most trustworthy person then hide Backstory '''Backstory: '''Parents killed in the rebelion he has two sister that have looked after him. The oldest escaped to district 2 to live with richer people making allies for the family. She always promised she will come back and save them but he has hasnt heard from her in 2 years. His other sister is an image of 'katniss everdeen' she hunts and protects him bringing food to the table, she has taught him they way to survive and hunt even though he hates killing, her boyfriend is a strong miner he has tooking full responsabily of Willie, like a make shift dad. When their parents died they where sent to an orphange and giving a tattoo, the one on the forehead tells wha orphanage he went to while the one on his cheek was giving to him to help the orphnage remeber who the child was. Due to being to young to remeber his parents, Willie has no personality issues apart from one, being gay which he blames on having no farther figure who was bullied many times due to being gay and was even scared from a punch someone gave him under his eye. But due to his intelligence he didnt think about this and it stop after many of his girls friends started to date the boys who onced bullied him forcing them to be kind to him. He never has really done well in school but has developed a typed of psycholgy skill by overthinking many things understanding how to approach people due to him being bullied then becoming popular. Previous Games '''Best Position: 6th' The 30th Annual Hunger Games! *Special Twist* by DezmondD02 Position: 6th Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Ichillyfry Category:Volunteer Category:Ichillyfry's Tributes